Operación Blanca Nieves
by Mirel Moon
Summary: Será cierto que los finales felices existen, la manzana ¿Fue real?, una operación bajo en cubierto descubrira eso


DISCLIMER: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUCHI, solo los uso para esta historia que es alterna.

Cumpliendo un sueño y un deseo para Carlos David Vázquez (en fanfic: Sir Charlie Z) del grupo de Facebook "Ladies Kou-Oficial" llamada PIDE UN DESEO A LAS ESTRELLAS, espero que te guste.

Advertencia: Contiene un poco de Lemon.

¡Denme ánimo con un hermoso REVIEW! Para saber si les gusto o no.

OPERACIÓN BLANCA NIEVES

~Mirel Moon~

"A veces sé que sí, que pierdo la cabeza y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa, hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente si no estás conmigo".

.

Capitulo 1

Tokio, Japón.

En un oscuro callejón se podían oír disparos; tras un auto Zafiro se cubría mientras disparaba a los 8Black Moon, quienes lo tenían acorralado, pero su misión era clara: sacar al científico Tomoe de ese lugar, a cualquier precio ya que él poseía un arma que pondía en peligro al mundo entero. Se le agotaban las municiones y no veía por ningún laudo los refuerzos

— Mercury, ¡necesito ayuda ahora!— gritaba por el auricular Zafiro.

— Enseguida van, Halcón Azul— respondían del otro lado.

—Con un demonio! ¡No tengo su tiempo! — bufaba molesto, mientras seguía disparando y observaba al Científico protegerse con su portafolios ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Pensaba Zafiro.

De pronto los disparos cesaron.

—Zafiro, hermano. Esto es un error, si te entregas le diré al Gran Sabio que te equivocaste— gritaba Diamante.

—Te equivocas hermano, el Gran Sabio te controla y los Moon tienen razón— gritaba Zafiro quien veía como se acercaba su hermano —. Es mejor que te detengas sino...

—Si no ¿qué? ¿Me matarás? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Esmeralda? Recapacita y ven conmigo decía muy convincente Diamante.

Por su parte Zafiro estaba confundido, sabía que su hermano era controlado por ese maldito chip. No lo quería matar, pero debía cumplir con la misión, se encontraba en un dilema, frustrado maldijo al destino.

Checando su arma, vio que solo le quedaba una bala, debía hacer tiempo mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

—Bien, escúcheme, quiero que tenga esta arma— decía Zafiro al Científico Tomoe Corra a la puerta que está atrás, con la pistola rompa el picaporte, cuando yo esté hablando con mi hermano, ellos tendrán sus ojos puestos en mí y no lo verán

— ¿Está seguro que no lo harán? cuestionaba muy preocupado Tomoe.

—Estoy seguro— decía con sinceridad Zafiro quien dejaba a Tomoe en ese lugar mientras se dirigía con su hermano, pero nunca se fijó que alguien de los Black Moon estaba cerca de la posición de él.

—Tienes toda la razón, hermano perdón por hacer eso— se disculpaba Zafiro mientras traía las manos en la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento yo más!— Decía Diamante mientras sacaba una pistola detrás de su espalda, matando a Zafiro Perdón, hermano.

Diamante se acercaba al cuerpo de Zafiro mientras veía como Ojo de Águila traía consigo al científico.

—Usted, espero que coopere si no quiere que yo mate a sus hijos— amenazaba Diamante mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago a Tomoe quien caía al suelo.

—Es mejor irnos de aquí Diam— decía muy preocupado Ojo de Águila, quien veía como el helicóptero casi llegaba a donde estaban.

—No te preocupes por ellos, prepara un boleto de avión y los papeles necesarios, tendré que viajar— respondía muy autoritariamente Diamante mientras arrastraban a Tomoe a un carro.

Los Black Moon se habían escapado dejando desconcertados a los Moon.

—Y bien, ¿que tenemos aquí?— Habla con cautela Mercury quien veía como varios agentes acordonaban la escena y el cuerpo de Zafiro lo llevaban en una Camilla, cubierto..

—Lo único que sabemos por la trasmisión es que se llevaron a Tomoe, mataron a uno de nuestros agentes y convirtieron a otro— respondía Júpiter quien entregaba unos discos a Mercury.

— ¿Y esto? Preguntaba mirando con curiosidad los discos.

Lo encontramos en el maletín del Científico Tomoe, me temo que los tendremos que llamar respondía con cautela Júpiter.

— ¿Tan grave es?

—Eso parece

Los Ángeles California.

En un departamento un teléfono sonaba sin cesar, mientras una rubia lo contestaba sin ánimos

—¿Quién diablos llama?— respondía con furia.

—Uranus, es mejor que vengas a Moon— decía Mercury del otro lado del teléfono.

Al oír decir Moon, Uranus no pensó dos veces y se levantó de inmediato, pero al continuar con la siguiente oración se quedó estática.

—¿Podrías traer a tu hermano Tierra?— terminaba de decir Mercury quien finalizaba la llamada.

No podía entender bien. A su hermano, ¿porque a él?, la última vez que ella y su hermano participaron en una misión, los habían suspendido, todo por el carácter de don Juan de su hermano. Con resignación Uranus se vistió con un pants azul y fue a la habitación de su tonto hermano.

Al entrar no lo podía creer que estaba con otra chica y desnudos, solo una sábana cubría sus cuerpos, eso era el colmo, si fuera por ella lo castraría y lo echaría del departamento, pero le había prometido a su difunto padre que lo cuidaría.

Con sumo cuidado fue al baño donde lleno una cubeta con agua, luego se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba su hermano y esa pelinegra y se la arrojó.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces, Haru?— decía muy enfadado su hermano quien veía cómo se reía

—Darien, amor ¿porque tu hermana me moja? —lloraba Neherenia

—No amor, Haru solo jugaba— respondía Darien quien le daba un beso a Neherenia

—Por dios Dar, ya déjate de cursilerías, deja esa niña, tenemos trabajo que hacer decía muy enojada Haruka mientras se marchaba del cuarto de su hermano azotando la puerta.

Minutos después Haruka, quien estaba almorzando veía entrar a su hermano con su traje negro y su sonrisa de siempre.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que estás enamorado de esa niñita— decía con desprecio Haruka

—Y si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un maricón— respondía Darien con desdén mientras sacaba el jugo y se servía en un vaso.

—Auchs eso si dolió hermanito.

—Vamos, ¡mírate! vistes como niño, hablas como tal, hasta mi novia creyó que eras mi hermanito menor— decía muy tranquilo Darien quien se preparaba un sándwich.

—No es mi culpa de que mamá muriera cuando yo nací, desde entonces tú y mi padre eran mi ejemplo a seguir— se defendía Haruka quien tomaba las llaves del picaporte.

—Lo sé y lo siento— se disculpaba Darien quien seguía a su hermana.

Agencia Moon (localización desconocida).

Darien y Haruka se encontraban en una sala de juntas, con monitores gigantes al frente de esta, un enorme librero al lado izquierdo y un pequeño acuario; se les notaba impaciente, de pronto se abrieron las puertas de madera dejando ver a Mercury su jefa junto con otras compañeras.

—Gracias por venir Tierra y Uranus saludaba Mercury quien veía como sus compañeras les daban archivos a ellos —. Bien primero tengo malas y era interrumpida por una tos de Darien.

—Sí, ¡buenos días!, estamos bien agente Mercury— decía Darien . —No entiendo para que nos citaste, si según tú la última vez que te vimos, nos suspendiste.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, ¿a qué debemos el honor?— agregó Haruka altaneramente.

—Bueno verán, son los mejores agentes encubiertos que tiene la Agencia Moon.

—En eso tienes la razón Mercury, pero mejor ve al grano que tengo cosas que hacer— respondía Darien mientras prendía un cigarro y se sentaba para leer el archivo.

—Muy bien cómo ven en la pantalla, él es Científico Souichi Tomoe hace algunos meses fue a trabajar con el profesor Yaten Kino a Tokio dando a conocer un chip el cual era capaz de cambiar a las personas, desafortunadamente los Black Moon se enteraron y los secuestraron, enviamos a los hermanos Li, pero convirtieron a uno de nuestros agentes y mataron al otro esto último lo sabemos gracias a las grabaciones de los discos, el problema es que quieren capturar a sus hijos del doctor Tomoe y así obligar al doctor a hacer mas de estos chip— terminaba decir Mercury.

— ¿Quieres que traigamos a unos niños? ¡Bah! no me hagas reir —respondia Haruka mientras azotaba los documentos a la mesa.

—Vamos, Hermana. Será interesante conocer a estos dos— arrojaba Darien una foto de los chicos . —Aparte tienen nuestra edad— suplicaba con la mirada Darien

—Solo te interesa porque quieres a la joven pero al ver los ojos de su hermano supo que tenia que aceptar, no por él sino para salir de su monotona vida e ingresar de nuevo a ser una super agente . Esta bien, aceptamos.

—Muy bien chicos, tienen tres dias para traerlos, después tendran que rescatar al profesor Tomoe— entregaba una carpeta sobre sus misiones.

Al empezarla a leer Haruka se sorprendió mucho de donde tenia que ir.

—¿Es una broma verdad?

—No es una broma hermanita— respondia Darien —Tendremos que ir a la Universidad Stark— sonreia Darien mientras salia dejando a su hermana perpeja.

Hasta aqui esperó que les haya gustado el inició de este bello deseo.

¿Quiénes serán sus misiones? ¿A dónde irá Diamante? ¿Por qué no le gusta a Haruka esa universidad?, esas y muchas mas cosas serán reveladas en el siguiente capítulo de Operacion BlancaNieves.

Y de antemano gracias a todas las que leen.

Mirel Moon


End file.
